Anime song fics
by Angel dice
Summary: Different animes, different songs. Listen to the song, read the story...
1. Chapter 1

Song Fics

Let me introduce my new idea. I'll write song fics ^^ It's just that I love them so I decided to write some. I have great ideas we just have to see how they'll turn out when written down.

I'll write about different animes so don't be scared – it just depends on the song and on the feeling it gives me XD

Si in this first so called "chapter" I'll be here to ask you to read and review my work and please note that I'm not a great author so don't expect all my stories to be like "LOL!" XD

Have a nice day,

Love ya all ^^


	2. Chapter 2  One step at a time

**One Piece**

JORDIN SPARKS - **"One Step At A Time"**

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_[Chorus:]_  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_[Chorus]_

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

_[Chorus x2]_

Luffy was sitting on Sunny's deck watching at the night's sky enjoying for once the peace and quiet of the time spent at sea. His crew was sound asleep and today was his turn to stay awake and take care of the ship while all the others rested for the night.

The captain mostly enjoyed these kind of nights just sitting there and thinking about all the tings that happened to them on the journey and all those who had yet to happen. His crew thought of him as an idiot but that wasn't the case. He wasn't as dumb as he acted to be. And sometimes he wondered if Robin hadn't noticed that in him. Oh to hell with it- it didn't matter anyways.

It was hard being a pirate but he loved it anyway. They all loved it. And they loved it just because they were together – and together they could overcome everything. Together they stood tall and strong.

There was only one thing that Luffy was afraid of and it was loosing his friends, his crew, his family.

"Family" said Luffy to himself. He liked the sound of the word. He liked the meaning it carried.

His friends were all to him.

He still remembers all these times when he was on the verge of loosing one of them or even all of them.

`I won't let that happen as long as I'm alive` the said captain thought

But as he continued thinking about all those times that his crew managed to survive and make everything ok in the end he couldn't help but feel pride. They had managed to overcome so many things. It was hard, yes, no one could deny it, but they managed to do it.

"One step at a time" Luffy said and smiled to himself

They had managed to get stronger with every obstacle; they created a name of themselves and managed to make peace there where war was at rage…

`Yes there were times when we would loose and times when we thought that all was lost but we didn't loose hope. We continued believing, we continued fighting and in the end we won.` Luffy could still remember when Zoro lost to Mihalk, but his first mate kept going and now he was stronger than before. Nami and Robin had also managed to overcome their past and smile to the future. They all were getting stronger.

"Luffy!"

Luffy was taken out of his thoughts when he heard little Chopper's voice "What is it, Chopper?" he asked

"I've been calling to you for a while now" said the little blue nosed reindeer "I couldn't fall asleep so I came here to keep you company"

"thanks" Luffy said grinning to his doctor

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much – just about all the cool stuff that happened to us up till now."

"Yeah" smiled Chopper "It been real fun! Even thought sometimes I get scared of all the strong guys we meet."

"Yea, but every single time we somehow manage to make it and beat them up."

" But sometimes I wonder how we managed to survive…" the doctor said looking at his feet "I can clearly remember all the fights – the one at Skypea, at Alabastra, at Water 7 and at Thriller Bark …It was hard on all of us"

"it was but we made it because each and every time we got stronger" smiled Luffy "One step at a time"

Chopper just sat there. He didn't know what to say. Everything his captain said had been true. They were one hell of a team.

"I can't wait to see what fate has in store for us" said Chopper "I bet it's going to be something really fun."

"Yea, and if it isn't fun we'll make it" laughed the black-haired boy "But as far as I know there is one thing that we'll do fore sure"

"What's that" asked the reindeer

"We're gonna find One piece!"


End file.
